


5,4,3,2,1

by Raven_Frost_21



Series: MariBat Songfics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Songfic, Suicide, none graphic suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21
Summary: Marinette prayed he would make it in time
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: MariBat Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	5,4,3,2,1

**Author's Note:**

> Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1) acoustic by Aurora

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

She trembled in the arms that held her. Hoping that her love would be there. 

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

The man holding her slowly eyes the camera and starts to count. 

_ He holds the gun against my head _

She stiffens and draws in a sharp breath as the gun against her head is cocked.

_ “He won’t make it in time.” _

Her eyes shut as tears stream down her cheeks.  _ Goodbye my love.  _

_ I close my eyes and bang I am dead _

He cried out as the shot went out. His angel slumping to the floor. 

  
  


_ I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy _

“It’s the only way to protect my princess from that Wayne.”

_ And here I go _

_ Oh oh oh oh _

His brothers can deal with Agreste. He rushes to his wife’s slumped form. 

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ And here I go _

Agreste stepped in front with a smirk. “Some husband. You must not have cared too much for her.”

  
  


_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh _

He said nothing just shoving the man aside and gathering her in his arms. 

_ He holds my body in his arms _

_ He didn't mean to do no harm _

“Angel. Please. Don’t leave me. You said you wouldn’t leave me.”

_ And he holds me tight _

_ Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes _

He held her close as he trembled.  _ It’s my fault. I told her this could happen. Awful things happen to the Wayne’s.  _

_ And he cries and cries _

_ I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy _

_ And here I go _

His brothers find him there. Crying over his wife’s body. Surrounded by her blood. 

_ He holds my body in his arms _

_ He didn't mean to do no harm _

He didn’t tear his eyes away from her pale face as he whispered to Dick. 

“She was pregnant. We were going to tell you tonight at dinner.”

_ And he cries and cries _

Bruce found all his kids there. Crying as they mourned their sister and their nephew. 

_ He did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes _

_ And he cries and cries _

Agreste smirked in the back of the car. “See you in heaven M’Lady.”

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

Damian stood where he had first met her. WE’s roof. His wife and child were gone.  _ He had nothing left.  _

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

_ Five, four, three, two, one _

Dick found him. Gun still smoking beside his slumped form. 

_ The gun is gone _

Even Jason got rid of all his guns. 

_ And so am I _

And every year the family visited the youngest. Mar’i never got to meet her Aunt and Uncle. 

_ And here I go _

Damian Wayne. Marinette Wayne. Louis Wayne. 

In loving memory. 


End file.
